Can You Stand the Rain?
by Cielita
Summary: The Teen Titans celebrate a victory by spending a night on the town. But when tragedy strikes, how will our five heroes get through? This story set after the episode “Aftershock” and chronologically follows my story, “All or Nothing”. More insid
1. You Have to Try!

_**Can You Stand the Rain? **_

_Summary: The Teen Titans celebrate a victory by spending a night on the town. But when tragedy strikes, how will our five heroes get through? This story set after the episode "Aftershock" and chronologically follows my last story, "All or Nothing"._

_Rating: This fic is rated PG-13 for allusion to violence. I would recommend that younger fans wait a few years before reading this. The advice applies also to those who are sensitive to physical violence and crimes against women. (Get my drift yet?)_

_Pairings: Robin/Starfire, Beast Boy/Raven. Sorry, Cy, you're flying solo in this one! _

_A/N: Small spoilers for "Switched". The Song "Can You Stand the Rain" is performed by BoyzIIMen, "Faded"(the song playing at the club) is performed by SoulDecision, "Baby of Mine" is performed by Allison Krauss. Email me for mp3's or lyrics! Music is a staple in any fic of mine! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the TT, unfortunately. But I do own this storyline, the villain Genesis, Dr. Millana Ivanova (and her son, Nicholas!) and her secret identity as the heroine ShadowFox. All likenesses and attributes of the aforementioned characters are also mine. Please don't plagiarize! _

The living room of Titan's Tower was quiet this morning. It was too early right now for the boys to be awake, so Raven and Starfire chose this time to meditate. Ever since the two had been switched into each other's bodies for a day, Starfire had been joining Raven at least once a day to meditate. Starfire enjoyed the sunrise and the crisp morning air as much as Raven enjoyed the quiet and warmth from the rising sunshine. Raven knew from a lifetime of experience that the meditation she performed was working though it wasn't always apparent to her friends. With Starfire, it was blatantly obvious. The increase in her concentration and focus of her abilities was astounding. Raven had secretly smiled as Starfire surprised Beast Boy in combat practice one day. Starfire had knocked Beast Boy all the way across the training room with her eye bolts when Beast Boy wasn't looking. Raven was so proud.

When the two finished their meditation, Starfire spontaneously hugged her teammate.

"Oh, Raven, I am so glad that you have allowed me to join you in meditation, but most of all, I am glad that we are friends. Thank you, Raven, for being my friend!" Starfire gushed.

"You're welcome...as long as you let me up for air," Raven replied, gasping for breath as soon as Starfire released her. Raven was about to suggest breakfast when their communicators went off.

"Raven! Starfire! Meet us downtown and hurry!" Robin shouted to them.

"I thought you said that Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy were still asleep?" said Starfire.

"I thought they were," said Raven, clearly as confused as she was. The girls skipped the stairs and flew up through the stairwell that led to the roof of the tower. Once outside, they witnessed the cloud of smoke and fire that rose from an explosion among the skyscrapers. They followed the sound of chaos to the site where the boys were taking on one of the most devastating creatures they had ever seen. It was a blue-green beast of a man that seemed to have the power to distort matter at will. When the girls arrived on the scene, Robin was literally cemented into the ground and Beast Boy was fighting to get out of a cage made out of the lamp posts that expanded and contracted to every creature Beast Boy could think of and change half a second faster.

"Call me Genesis, for creation is mine to control!" the villain roared, uprooting a tree and launching it like a javelin at the girls.

"Split up!" Raven shouted. Raven dove one direction and Starfire the other as the Monster threw whatever it had around it. By the time the girls defeated their enemy, Cyborg was picking himself up out from under a garbage truck.

"Thanks for the save, girls!" Cyborg said with a partial smile.

"You are damaged! May I be of some assistance?" Starfire offered.

"Robin!" Raven cried, turning everyone's attention to the lithe teenager cemented into the sidewalk. He had lost consciousness and Raven was sure that the weight of the concrete was crushing Robin's ribs. Using her powers of telekinesis, Raven tore the section of sidewalk out. Starfire followed up with her star bolts and blasted it apart. Cyborg stepped in and pulled off the largest piece of concrete, revealing the rest of their friend. Once again, Raven used her powers to repair the broken bones, but his lungs were crushed, she had never tried to repair actual organs before.

"Robin! You must breathe!" Starfire cried.

"Stand back a minute!" Cyborg cried as Beast Boy joined them. It took him a bit longer to find his way out of all that scrap metal. Cyborg collapsed to Robin's side and began CPR. "I'm having a hard time getting the air into his lungs. Raven, can you help me?" Cyborg asked. There was a desperation in his eyes that Raven had never seen before.

"I—I don't know if I can," Raven stammered, afraid that if she didn't get it just right, that she could kill their fearless leader.

"You've gotta try! Please, Raven?" Beast Boy begged. Setting her eyes on Robin's chest, Raven took a deep breath and concentrated. She imagined what shape lungs should be, she imagined her hands smoothing out the crushed parts and repairing them to their original shape. As she did this, Robin gasped for breath and cried out. Raven moved on to inspect other organs that might be damaged. She repaired his liver and part of his stomach before pulling out and letting her eyes return to normal. Feeling a little dizzy, Raven fainted from the exertion. Beast Boy reached out, caught her, and sat down gently on the ground.

"What happened?" Robin muttered, coughing and choking on the air rushing back into his lungs.

"She did it!" Beast Boy murmured reverently. "Raven repaired your lungs. She saved you!" As he did this, Raven whimpered softly and came around.

"Did it work?" she asked. Beast Boy smiled and resisted the urge to hug her tightly.

"Yeah, it did. Nice job, Raven," Beast Boy replied, grinning from one pointy ear to the other. Allowing herself a relieved smile, Raven stood and accepted Robin's handshake.

"Thanks, Raven. I owe you one," Robin said with a smile.


	2. Victory Celebration

The weary teens made their way back to Titans Tower, worn out from the early morning mayhem. As Robin and Raven retired to their respective rooms to rest, and Cyborg went to his room to repair and recharge. Beast Boy and Starfire were left in the expansive living room and kitchen area. Starfire pulled a cherry soda out of the refrigerator and cracked it open as Beast Boy settled in before the television and pressed the power button on the gamestation. Starfire watched him start up a racing game and then joined him on the couch.

"Beast Boy, I have a question," said Starfire.

"Sure thing, Star, what's up?" replied Beast Boy, not really looking up from the game.

"After such a victory, would it be appropriate for us to attend festivities in the city tonight?" Starfire asked. Beast Boy immediately paused the game.

"A party?" he squealed happily. "All right! I am so there!"

"Wonderful! I shall inform the others!" Starfire declared as she stood and left Beast Boy to his game. Walking softly down the hall, Starfire stopped and listened at the door of the gym. She could easily hear that Cyborg was inside working out. Opening the door, Cyborg stopped and replaced the 400 pound weights he was lifting back on the rack.

"What's shakin', Star?" asked Cyborg, wiping his brow with a towel.

"Nothing is shaking that I know of!" Starfire replied, somewhat alarmed. Cyborg laughed, shaking his head at Starfire's ineptitude with figures of speech. "I merely came into inform you that there is a party in the city tonight and Beast Boy and I are planning to attend. Would you care to join us?"

"Sure! I could use a good party after the rough housing we took this morning. That sounds great, Star," replied Cyborg.

"Wonderful! I will invite the others as well," said Starfire, leaving the gym in search of Raven and Robin.

Expecting to hear the sounds of Raven meditating in her room, Starfire was surprised to find it quiet. Peeking inside, Starfire walked on tiptoe to the side of Raven's bed. She was fast asleep. Muttering her well-known incantation in her sleep, Raven rolled over as Starfire approached. When she didn't awaken, Starfire came all the way to the edge of the bed, located a warm-looking black fleece blanket and covered Raven up. As she turned to leave, Starfire saw that Raven was smiling as she slept. Smiling herself, Starfire quietly left the room.

Starfire knew that Robin was also asleep, but she went in anyway. She knew that he wouldn't mind. She crept into the room, admiring the neatness of the place. Robin was very picky about his bedroom. He had to be able to find everything exactly when he needed it. Sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed, Starfire lightly played with his hair, lifting a stray section of his hair out of his eyes. Starfire softly gasped when a smile crept across his face.

"Hi, Star," he murmured without opening his eyes.

"How did you know it was me? I had no idea you were awake!" Starfire exclaimed. Robin grinned and opened his eyes. There was a pause between them before Starfire spoke again.

"I almost lost you today, Robin," Starfire said softly. "I owe Raven a debt of gratitude for saving you." Robin's eyes softened. "But you didn't lose me, Star. I'm right here," Robin replied, lifting a hand to stroke her cheek. She leaned into the touch, savoring the warmth of his hand. Robin sat up and once again, looked into the green-tinted eyes of the girl before him. There was so little about this world that she understood, but some things went without saying. This was one of them. Tilting his head just a little to one side, Robin pressed his lips to hers. Starfire indulged this for a moment and then pulled back.

"Robin, what is this—" Starfire began, but Robin stopped her with a finger lightly over her lips.

"It's called a kiss. When you want someone to know you really care about them in a...well...special kind of way...you give them a kiss," Robin stumbled to explain. Starfire nodded slowly.

"I have seen movies where people have done this kissing. But it was not like what you just did. It was...different," Starfire murmured. "How different?" Robin replied with a small gulp. Starfire leaned forward and kissed her best friend, sending shockwaves down his spine.

"I care about you in a special way, Robin," Starfire said softly. "Would you like to accompany me to a party in the city with the others tonight?" She had almost forgotten to ask. Robin nodded and let Starfire cover him up again as he dozed off to sleep.

Starfire let the door hiss shut and gasped in shock as she turned and came face to face with Raven. Composing herself quickly, she smiled radiantly at her friend.

"Raven, you are awake!" Starfire exclaimed. Raven's expression remained unchanged. "Cyborg says there's a party tonight," Raven remarked.

"Yes!" Starfire replied. "Please join us, Raven. It will be fun!" Raven rolled her eyes as she replied, "Okay. But only because the rest of the team is going." Starfire fought the urge to hug Raven. The dark Titan usually tolerated the occasional embrace from her friends, but if Starfire got carried away, Raven was liable to not be so patient. Instead, Starfire offered a hand on Raven's shoulder. Raven smiled appreciatively and both girls continued in opposite directions. Raven to the kitchen for tea, and Starfire back to her room for a clean uniform and a shower. The one she was wearing was covered in concrete dust and mud from that morning.


	3. On and Off the Dancefloor

After dinner that evening, the Titans met near the front door and then left together for the party. When the kids walked into the club and slowly made their way around the edge of the mass of dancing people, the infectious rhythm of the music brought a grin of excitement to Robin and Beast Boy's eyes. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire disappeared into the crowd and Beast Boy turned his shining eyes toward Raven.

"Come dance with me!" Beast Boy begged. "Please?" Raven chose her words carefully. She was uncomfortable at events like this, especially considering the last dance the Titans attended. She was tempted to blurt out her customary, "This is pointless" but held her tongue and said, "I'll just sit this one out." Beast Boy shrugged and ran to join the others.

"_Couldn't we do what we did last night again?_

_Baby you and I'd be better than friends_

_Don't you think its time we went a bit further? oh yeah!_

_Everynight when we say goodbye_

_How can I help looking in your eyes_

_Wondering why you and I_

_Haven' t hit it_

_Can we get it on?_

_i'm kinda faded but I feel alright_

_Thinkin bout makin my move tonight_

_I can't pretend that you're only my friend_

_When you're holding my body tight_

_Cuz I like the way you're makin it move_

_I like the way you're making me wait_

_At the end of the night_

_When I make up your mind_

_You'll be coming on home_

_With me, yeah, yeah, yeah"_

As soon as Beast Boy was out of earshot, the blue-clad titan folded her arms over her chest and muttered, "This is pointless."

"What would a man have to do to give it meaning for you?" a deep voice asked. Raven raised her eyebrows for a moment, her face still hidden by her hood. She blushed a bit and then turned.

"There isn't much help for a setup like this," Raven replied dryly. The man laughed. He had soft, baby blue eyes and stood at least a head taller than she was. He was dressed in black and his hair was tousled and dark brown. Raven thought she would faint. He was _gorgeous!_ Beast Boy was attractive on more than one level, but this guy was dark, soft-spoken, and intelligent.

"There are rooms in back that have better lighting and less noise. Would you care to join me?" the man asked. Fighting a pounding heartbeat, Raven followed him. There was something about the eloquence in his voice that made her trust him. It was as implicit as the gentleness in his eyes. As the two made for the back rooms, Starfire caught their departure out of the corner of her eye.

"Where is Raven going?" asked Starfire.

"She probably met someone that's as into eastern philosophy as she is. She'll be fine," Robin replied.

"But..." Starfire returned, not entirely convinced.

"Look, Star, Raven can handle herself in a battle against bad guys like Overload, Cinderblock and Plasmus. She can handle one guy in a dance club," Cyborg said, trying to defend Raven. Starfire still worried a bit, but decided that the boys were right.

In the back room there were several partitions separating small sitting areas. One of the sitting areas had a juice bar. The boy took her hand gallantly and led her to one of the sitting areas. He walked with her to the plush looking couch and kissed the back of her hand before excusing himself to go and procure drinks for them. Flattered, Raven crossed her legs and relaxed back into the cushions of the davenport. He returned with two tall glasses filled with a dark red liquid. When Raven took her glass, it was warm, and was the consistency of a thin syrup.

"What is this?" Raven asked.

"Try it. I think you'll like it," the young man replied. Cautiously, Raven took a sip. It was sweet, thick, just a little tart and warmed Raven all the way down to her toes. Raven looked up at the boy before her, his rugged smile breaking across his face.

"Sand cherries. My grandmother used to make a wonderful jelly from them," the boy said to Raven's look of pleased surprise. The two continued to talk as they sipped their drinks. They spoke of philosophy, meditation techniques, chakras, and other subjects that Raven didn't think other people spoke of outside of an online chat room. Somehow, during the time they talked, the young gentleman had moved closer to Raven. Though she wasn't afraid of him, this closer proximity made her a bit uncomfortable. During a lull in the conversation, Raven looked up at him and he moved swiftly to close the distance between them and kissed her. Shocked, Raven tried to pull back but he held her. Raven mustered her powers and pushed him back to arm's length.

"We shouldn't do this," Raven stated coolly. "I...I have a boyfriend." She had never referred to Beast Boy as her boyfriend before. It felt odd for her to keep someone of the opposite gender so close to her heart. Odd or not, Raven's loyalty was not something she took lightly. She held her ground.

"What can that green-skinned child offer to you? You deserve someone who will worship you like the goddess you are," the stranger replied. Suddenly, Raven started to get light headed. The lights above them started to spin and move in circles.

"What's happening to me?" Raven cried, clasping her hands over her ears. She was becoming increasingly dizzy and the voice of her companion was merely a buzz in her ears when he took hold of her again, pushing her back against the couch.

"Relax, goddess. The dizziness will pass soon..."


	4. If She's Hurt

Meanwhile, out on the dance floor, the Teen Titans were headed for the juice bar for a break. They had danced nearly nonstop and thirst drove them to seek out a quick can of soda. The mood in the back area of the club was much quieter and cooler than that on the dance floor.

"I can see why Raven would prefer being back here to being on the dance floor, but where is she?" asked Robin.

"Good question," said Beast Boy, beginning to peek into the sitting areas. By this time, most of the areas were empty as the music out on the floor was at its peak. Peering inside one of the last doors, Cyborg found his missing friend. He didn't suspect much when he first saw her. She was curled up in her cloak on the couch, seemingly asleep. Cyborg gently approached her and gingerly reached over to wake her. But as soon as he touched her, she sprang awake and cowered as if he had hit her. She was suddenly wide-eyed and terrified of everything. She was crying and clutching at her cloak as if to hide herself and trying madly to get away from him. Her powers crackled into a ball of energy around her hand, but it didn't seem to be concentrated enough to keep its shape. She would have simply levitated and flew away, but when she tried, she couldn't get more than a few inches off the ground. Clearly there was something wrong, and Cyborg was going to find out. He inched a little closer murmuring, "Raven...Raven it's me... it's your buddy, Cy. Raven, calm down, it's okay." Raven paused her escape efforts for a moment and seemed to finally notice that it was indeed him. Raven melted back onto the couch and Cyborg gently drew her into his protective arms. As he cradled her, the cloak slipped back from her arm and he noticed them: bruises, scrapes, signs of struggle. Her uniform was torn in a few places, and it took everything Cyborg had not to have thoughts of tearing apart the club looking for the individual responsible for doing this to her.

Cyborg brought his thoughts back to Raven. He tucked the cloak back around her and held her to him whispering, "Shhh...it's okay now...you're safe now, Raven...you're safe with me...with us...shhhh." Once her sobs had quieted some, Cyborg ventured back out into the corridor with Raven in one arm, and his cannon aimed at anyone who came nearer than he liked. He refused to talk to the others until they got outside, and even the bouncer at the club asked if Raven was okay and Cyborg ignored him. Robin had to stay and convince him that everything was fine and then caught up to the team moments later.

"Someone mind telling me what's going on here?" Robin cried.

"Yeah, Cyborg, what is your deal?" Beast Boy shouted. Cyborg lowered himself to the bench outside the club as Raven began to cry harder. Much like a parent would comfort an infant daughter, Cyborg gently clutched Raven to him, rubbing her back with slow circles. The looks on the remaining Titans faces changed dramatically.

"What happened?"

"Why is Raven crying?"

"Is she hurt? If she's hurt I'm gonna—"

"Not now, Beast Boy," murmured Robin, placing a hand on the changeling's shoulder.

"Don't tell me 'not now'! She's my—"

"We know, BB, but being angry isn't gonna help Raven right now," Cyborg explained gently. Beast Boy relaxed his fists and softened his expression. Robin and Cyborg were right. Raven managed to stop crying long enough to tell Cyborg that her stomach hurt and that she was dizzy and not sure where she was.

"We're outside the club, Raven. We just wanted to make sure you were okay before we left. Can you tell us what happened?" Cyborg asked, patiently waiting for Raven's answer.

"I don't remember...I feel so sick...I just want to go home!" Raven wept.

"You're pretty banged up, Raven. Rob, I think we need to take her to the hospital," Cyborg replied. Robin nodded, still not quite sure what had happened. The team followed their cybernetic friend and headed for the hospital. It was going to be a longer night than they anticipated.

Two hours later, four super heroes were sitting in an austere waiting room near the emergency room in the hospital. Cyborg and Beast Boy's scowls were tribute to the fact that the nurses wouldn't let either of them accompany Raven into the emergency room. Starfire was asleep against Robin's shoulder, and Robin was fiddling with the different clips and pockets in his utility belt. The door to the waiting room slowly opened and a tall, blonde haired and blue eyed doctor calmly entered and sat down in a nearby chair. Cyborg and Beast Boy sat up and Robin nudged Starfire awake. Together, the Titans listened with rapt attention to what the doctor had to say.

"My name is Dr. Millana Ivanova and I am the physician on duty tonight," said the woman. She was wearing pale blue scrubs and sensible shoes. She spoke with a heavy Russian accent and had a kind, sympathetic expression.

"Is Raven going to be okay?" Beast Boy asked timidly. Dr. Ivanova's face turned more serious.

"Your friend has been the victim of a drug-facilitated sexual assault. Do you know what that means?" Dr. Ivanova asked. Beast Boy dropped his head into his hands, Robin bowed his head and Starfire gasped softly as she clasped her hands over her mouth.

"That sounds awful! Like some terrible disease!" Starfire cried. Robin clutched her hand.

"No, Star," said Cyborg. "It means she's been raped."

"What is..."

Starfire didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. Cyborg stood and turned toward the door.

"You must not wake her, Cyborg. I gave her a mild sedative so she could rest. She's been through a great deal tonight," Dr. Ivanova warned. "Beast Boy, she asked for you also." Beast Boy got up and followed Cyborg out of the room toward the emergency ward, leaving Robin and Starfire to get the details of what Dr. Ivanova discovered and her specific instructions on Raven's care for when she was released from the hospital.

"She needs to stay off her feet for a few days. The drug typically does not leave the system for 72 hours. Until it does, she will likely be disoriented, weak, nauseous, and very tired. Give her time and some space. She will probably not be very hungry, but she should eat small amounts to keep her strength up as she recovers. As her appetite returns, she will make the decision as to how much she is able to keep down. Most of all, she will need all of you to give her your patience and your love. She has been through one of the most terrible things that can ever happen to a person. Don't make her talk about it, but be available when she is ready to talk. Until the drug wears off, she will not remember anything prior to the event anyway," Dr. Ivanova explained. Robin solemnly nodded but Starfire still looked bewildered. Dr. Ivanova took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment before gently explaining the delicate matter to the confused Tamaranian.

Minutes later, Robin and Starfire emerged from the waiting room, Starfire weeping bitterly on Robin's shoulder. She had no idea people on Earth had the propensity to be so cruel. Dr. Ivanova followed shortly after.

"My shift is over shortly. I will release Raven to you and if you like, I will accompany you home to make sure everything is all right," Dr. Ivanova offered.

"Thank you, doctor, but I think we can handle it tonight," Robin replied, wrapping an arm around Starfire and starting for the door. When they neared the entry, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven were waiting for them. Raven looked frailer than her friends had ever seen her. She walked slowly and avoided their looks of concern. The ride back to Titans Tower was silent.

Raven spoke little when they arrived home. Most of her responses were simple nods or shakes of her head. Slowly, the Titans trudged upstairs to their bedrooms, Cyborg being the first to turn off toward his own room. He looked back momentarily at Raven, wondering if he should offer to guard her door that night. Deciding that overreacting wouldn't help, he proceeded into his room and prepared to shut down for the night.

Robin walked Starfire to her room, his arms still securely around her shoulders. Starfire felt weak as she sank to her bed and looked at Robin with puffy, red-rimmed eyes.

"I am still worried about Raven. Will she be all right in her room alone?" Starfire asked.

"I think at this point, unless she asks for one of us, she'd actually prefer to be alone," Robin replied sadly. He more than anything wanted to hug Raven and tell her everything was going to be okay, but unfortunately, there was no way he could mean it if he did. Robin tucked Starfire beneath the covers of her bed, lightly kissed her forehead and clicked off the light. As Robin wearily crept beneath the covers of his own bed, he couldn't seem to shake the frown pulling at his features. With all of the experience he had, all the power he had, he hadn't been able to keep Raven safe. Feeling at fault, Robin rolled over and ignored the muted sound of thunder puncturing the sky.


	5. ShadowFox

_A/N: Sorry about the short addition. This is only meant to be an interlude scene in the story, but a very important one. _

As the lightning crackled across the sky, a heroine in a purple, dark blue and black uniform swooped down on an attacker in an alley, who was trying to rob and assault a young woman. As she hit the ground, long blonde hair cascaded down her back and her staff sliced across the night air. The thunder crackled and rain began to patter down on the scene.

"If you know what's good for you, buddy, you'll back off of her right now," the costumed heroine growled. Sapphire blue eyes glittered behind a black mask, lending fierceness to her expression. The perpetrator turned and pointed the gun at her, but the last thing the thug saw was the swoosh of a dark blue cape and the glint of a staff as the heroine laid him out cold on the ground. The young victim was nearly speechless.

"Oh my God! Oh, God thank you!" she stammered, searching for what else to say.

"I'll follow you home. From now on, it may be prudent to get a ride or take the bus," the masked heroine replied, disappearing into the shadows.

"But wait!" the girl cried. "What is your name?"

"Just call me ShadowFox," the crusader replied.

"Thank you, ShadowFox! Thank you for saving my life!" the girl called after her.


	6. The Morning After

The next morning, Starfire awakened, but for the first time since she came to earth she didn't want to get up. The party had been her idea and she had let the boys convince her that Raven would be okay in the back room with that stranger. Feeling like all of this was her fault, Starfire drew her knees to her chin and softly began to cry all over again. Before long, there was a quiet knock at her door. Starfire used her bed sheet to dry her eyes and walked to the door. When it opened, the last person she expected was standing on the other side.

"You and I usually meditate at eight o'clock. I...I just wanted to make sure everything was okay." Starfire glanced over at her bedside clock. It was just after nine a.m.

Raven's usually emotionless voice was tinged with quiet fear today. It was as if she was afraid to talk to her friends for fear that they might be angry for her causing so much trouble.

"Everything is...all right. I will join you," Starfire replied. Raven nodded once and Starfire followed her to the living room. Robin looked up from the plate of scrambled eggs in front of him in surprise. He hadn't expected Raven to be out of bed today.

"Raven, good morning," Robin said uneasily. He failed to hide the note of surprise in his tone. "I thought Dr. Ivanova said to stay off your feet for a while." When he said this, Starfire flashed him a look of sudden anger, her eyes becoming bright green for a second and then fading. She shook her head as if to dispel the spontaneous reaction and rubbed her temple with a free hand before replying, "We intend to be 'off our feet' momentarily," Starfire stated plainly as the girls easily hovered into the air near the living room windows, facing the pouring rain falling outside. They tucked their feet beneath them and closed their eyes, ignoring the looks of shock on the boys' faces.

"Dude, did she just...?" Beast Boy started, but he didn't dare finish. Robin downed the rest of his eggs and then his orange juice before silently heading back out the door. He needed to go in the gym for a while. Beast Boy was still in the kitchen cleaning up when the girls finished their meditation. By then, Beast Boy himself had started to mutter the mantra under his breath as he washed the dishes. He looked up at them just in time to see Starfire offer Raven a quiet hug. After just a moment's hesitation, she relented and firmly embraced her Tamaranian friend. Beast Boy tried to concentrate on the sink. He was thrilled that she was feeling better, but he had hoped the he would have been the first one she came to. Shaking off the twinge of jealousy, he reached to place a wet plate in the drying rack and shrieked in surprise when another hand took hold of it first. Turning, he saw Raven there, her blue eyes darker than he remembered. They were the color of the sea after a storm.

"I thought you could use a hand," she said softly, not looking up from the plate she was drying.

"Thanks," Beast Boy replied sincerely. The silence that hung in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife. Minutes passed with the only sound in the kitchen being the sound of clinking plates and silverware.

"Beast Boy, I..."

"Raven, I've been meaning to..."

"Sorry, you go ahead,"

"No, you go first,"

The two Titans stood silently in the kitchen, looking at one another as if they were both suddenly lost for words. In the months that had passed since Beast Boy and Cyborg found their way into the mirror in Raven's room, she had taken a more active approach to pacifying her dangerous angry streak. She knew that too much of any emotion all at once was dangerous, but with the practice she had been getting lately, she was trying little by little to let her emotions out, testing how much she could really allow herself to feel before her control snapped. Right now was as good as any for such a test.

Raven dropped the towel she was using, Beast Boy dropped the washcloth into the sink, and both reached for each other in a kiss worthy of any of Starfire's romance movies.

"I was so afraid I was gonna lose you!"

"I thought you would feel I had betrayed you!"

"Betrayed me? Oh, man, Raven, you couldn't betray me if you tried! And even if you did, I wouldn't like you any less. You're the best thing that ever happened to me," Beast Boy gushed, still holding her close.

"You're not mad at me for all of this?" she stammered.

"Of course not!" he replied. "You didn't do this to yourself!"

"But I could have stopped him sooner. If I hadn't taken that drink I might have been able to fight him off! I wasn't strong enough; wasn't smart enough! Azar, how could I have been so stupid?" Raven replied. Beast Boy tucked a finger beneath Raven's chin and forced her to look at him. Tears brimmed in the corners of both of their eyes as Beast Boy spoke.

"Now, just you wait a minute. That guy was only after one thing and he would have gotten it one way or the other. If you hadn't taken the drink, he'd have found another way. What happened has happened," Beast Boy said. "You know, a very wise person once told me that we can't change the past no matter how much we dislike it."

Raven smirked. She was the one that told him that and now she would have to take her own advice. She reached up and ran one hand through Beast Boy's hair, gently tracing the shape of his ear with her fingertips. Quietly, Beast Boy smiled. "That tickles!" he giggled. Laughing a bit herself, Raven kissed each of Beast Boy's cheeks, stealing away his tears and then kissed his lips again.

"You know, I don't know how I ever thought you were an immature pinhead," Raven teased. Both Titans laughed a bit, and Beast Boy walked hand in hand with Raven upstairs to her room. She stopped him outside her door for one more hug.

"This team is the best thing in my life. But more than that, you are the best thing in my life. Thank you, Beast Boy," Raven whispered in his ear. Beast Boy kissed her forehead and then watched as she retreated to her room.


	7. Mother Figure

After an uneventful day, the Teen Titans spend the evening pursuing individual activities. Though Beast Boy and Cyborg's video game was fascinating, Robin couldn't seem to get into it with the same vigor he usually did. He watched for a while, but retired to his room to study. Raven had spent the evening in her room reading, and Starfire was listening to her stereo. Robin could tell because her room was on the other side of his. In fact, he was fairly certain she was singing along, too. Robin spent another hour on his quantum physics homework and then closed the books. He couldn't concentrate on it anymore but he wasn't sleepy either. Cautiously, Robin walked around to make sure everything was locked down for the night. Robin opened the door to the living room and found that even though Cyborg had given up long ago, Beast Boy had fallen asleep in front of the game still clutching a controller as though his life depended on it. Robin smiled at this. He picked up the remote from the back of the couch and clicked off the television as Beast Boy softly snored. Robin pulled out a throw blanket from a shelf and draped it over Beast Boy's lightly snoozing form. As he affectionately patted Beast Boy's shoulder, he could have sworn he heard the green-skinned Titan purr.

After making a complete circuit of the Tower, checking and rechecking the security system, Robin stared out the window, still unable to sleep.

"Fresh air," Robin murmured. "That's what I need." Robin quietly tiptoed out the front entrance of Titans Tower and walked briskly out to Starfire's garden. Finding a place near the large oak tree to sit, Robin stared up at the moon. It was full, and the milky silver light that issued from its surface was calming to his rattled nerves. The night breeze ruffled his spiked hair and Robin was reminded of better days. He and Raven had once gotten into this name-calling contest that went on for several days. It never ceased to amaze him what she could come up with to make fun of. Robin ran his hand through his hair as he remembered the morning she had told him that his spiky hair style looked like a porcupine's posterior. Robin cracked a grin as he remembered that Beast Boy and Cyborg had nearly choked to death on their food as they laughed. Terra had simply shaken her head, and Starfire...loveable, naïve, Starfire had only asked what a porcupine was. After recovering their wits, Beast Boy and Cyborg immediately turned their attention to Robin to see if he could come up with a suitable response. Raven watched out of the corner of her eye as she filled her tea cup.

"Better be careful, Raven," Robin had retorted. "Someone may need to call OPEC if yours gets any greasier."

Beast Boy was on the floor. Cyborg was laughing so hard tears issued from his eyes. Raven's tea cup turned black and then exploded and she left the room. When they saw her later, her hair had undoubtedly been washed.

Memories like these played in Robin's mind as he absorbed the night air until out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a person slinking along side the Tower. Instantly on high alert, Robin followed the apparent intruder and surprised whoever it was with a handful of his electric disks. The adversary pulled a staff from seemingly nowhere and easily swatted each disk from the sky. Robin pulled his own staff from its holster at his side and ran to do close combat with this apparently very skilled opponent. After a brief contact, the stranger hooked Robin with the end of her staff and threw him around behind her. As he flew through the air he felt a pair of ropes wind themselves around him, binding his wrists and ankles before he splashed down into the bay. Robin sank like a stone. He fought to right himself in the water but it was so dark he couldn't see which way was up. Just as he was using up the last of the oxygen in his lungs, a hand pulled him by his cape out of the water. Choking and sputtering, Robin shook with cold as he stared up into the masked eyes of his would-be nemesis.

"You saved me?" Robin coughed. "Why?"

"I did not recognize you at first, young Titan. Forgive me. Come, let us get you in out of the chill before you catch a cold," the stranger replied, removing her cape and draping around his shoulders as she untied him.

"But, who are you?" Robin asked, already a little less apprehensive.

"I am called ShadowFox," she answered.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked.

"You ask many questions. I forgot that about you. I will explain all when you are inside. Come," ShadowFox replied, walking with Robin toward the tower. As they approached, Robin glanced up and winced as lights began to turn on inside the tower. His friends were awake. When Robin and ShadowFox arrived in the living room of the tower, Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy were gathered around the couch. The sound of soft crying was issuing from somewhere before them, and when Robin got closer, he saw Beast Boy seated on the couch with his arms around Raven. She hid her face in her hands and was trying hard to stop crying. Cyborg looked up from the scene and noted that Robin had brought home a new friend.

"Hey, Rob, perhaps now isn't the right time for company," Cyborg said.

"What is wrong? Is there something I can do?" ShadowFox asked.

"Not unless you know how to cure nightmares," Beast Boy snipped. "While you were taking a late night dip, Raven was telling us about what happened." Robin hung his head.

"If I may, it was not Robin's fault that he was not present. It was mine. Like a good leader, he assumed I was an enemy and was defending all of you and your home," ShadowFox replied.

"No offense or anything, but who are you?" Cyborg asked. ShadowFox approached the couch and sat down beside Beast Boy and Raven. Slowly, she pulled her mask away from her eyes and the Titans gasped in surprise.

"Dr. Ivanova!" Starfire cried.

After exhausting themselves with questions and explanations, the kids are nearly asleep half an hour later. The Titans, as though all they needed was the extra security of a mother figure, sat down around her and one by one all but Robin fall asleep. With his head resting on his knees, Robin looked at their guest.

"The guest rooms are on the fourth floor if you'd like to spend the night," Robin offered. ShadowFox smiled gently.

"Thank you, Robin, but due to some personal responsibilities, I cannot stay. I will make sure you are all asleep and then I will leave. I can use my telekinetic powers to reactivate the security system once I am out," ShadowFox said, still rubbing soothing circles on Beast Boy's back, even though he had fallen asleep across her lap long ago. Robin lifted Starfire into his arms as ShadowFox levitated Cyborg and Beast Boy. She carried Raven herself.

Fifteen minutes later, ShadowFox had plugged in Cyborg, turned off Beast Boy's still running video game, and kissed sleeping Raven's forehead as she tucked each of them in. Robin clicked on Starfire's flower shaped nightlight, and shuffled to his own room where ShadowFox pulled the covers up to his chin, ruffled his hair with her hand, smiled as his eyelids began to droop.

"I just wish we knew more about what Raven's going through. Maybe we could help her better or something," Robin murmured.

"No, Robin. It is not possible to explain. You cannot know the horror and fear she has faced unless you have touched upon it yourself." ShadowFox explains as she fights back tears. When Robin fell asleep, she turned off his desk lamp and quietly left the tower.

* * *

Dr. Ivanova walked quietly through a plain looking apartment building and timidly knocked on a door. The woman who answered the door smiled and admitted her in. Minutes later, Dr. Ivanova left the apartment carrying a small bundle. Climbing a flight of stairs and passing several other doors, she took her keys from her pocket and entered number 1231.

* * *

The two days later, shortly after breakfast, Raven returned to her room for her school books. She had gotten up today feeling like something was off balance, but she blew it off as part of the particularly stressful weekend. As she gathered her things, she glanced at the calendar on her wall. The little red symbol of a smiley with four evil-looking eyes was missing from this month. Raven bit her lip and pondered this. There were only a handful of things that an occurrence like that meant, but before she could invest too much thought into it, the crimson blinking alarm lights and siren went off in Titans Tower.

"Downtown! Titans, go!" Robin yelled. Raven's communicator went off seconds later.

"Raven, if you're feeling up to it we could really use your help!" Robin cried.

"Yes! Raven, please come with us!" Starfire added.

"I don't know if I should..." Raven murmured.

"I've got the cannon if you've got the whoop ass, Rae, let's go!" cried Cyborg. Siren abandoned her black backpack and took off down the hall to join the others.


	8. The Rite of Persequita

When the kids arrived at the scene, their suspicions were confirmed. Genesis was back, and his kinetic energy made the sidewalks ripple. The villain wound up and slammed his fists upon the ground, sending a tremor across the street to the superhero standing before the glass doors of the hospital. The seismic distortion from the blast caused the doors and several windows along the ground floor to shatter and blow shards of glass into the back of the brave heroine. The glass settled and ShadowFox emerged from the shelter of her cape and ran to strike at the powerful enemy again. The Titans came upon the scene just as ShadowFox lost her balance and fell backwards onto the ground. Genesis was about to wrap the sidewalk around her when the concrete turned black and was yanked out of his hand. Genesis cried out and turned around to find the Titans ready for action.

"All right, Raven!" Robin cried.

"Glorious!" cried Starfire, soaring past her to take the next shot. Mustering all of her fury, Starfire's hands and eyes glowed bright green as she rained down her starbolts on the unwitting enemy as ShadowFox and Robin ran in to take Genesis out hand to hand.

Ten minutes into the battle, Genesis' eyes glazed over and he stopped fighting.

"Stop! It cannot be! I sense a beginning among us! Creation is under my control but a new life is something I cannot bring harm to! I would be destroyed! Take me away if you will, but I cannot risk hurting a new life!" Genesis cried, lifting into the air and disappearing.

The stunned heroes meet in front of the hospital, winded but unhurt.

"Okay, that was way beyond creepy. What was his deal?" Beast Boy asked, rubbing his sore arm.

"What was he talking about?" Robin asked, picking shards of glass out of his hair.

"Starfire, what's wrong?" asked Cyborg. The Tamaranean girl was hanging her pretty head, having apparently put two and two together and come up with four.

"On my world, the words for 'baby' and 'beginning' come from the same root word," Starfire replied.

"Are you saying...?"

"Yes. There was a baby in this battle...a beginning," Starfire added.

"Well, there's nothing more we can do here. We need to go back to Titans Tower and figure out what this means," Robin said, leading his friends as they left the scene as ShadowFox disappeared into the hospital. As the Titans disappeared into the distance, Jinx and Gizmo tiptoed around the corner with a box in their hands. Jinx's wicked smile would have been proof enough that they were up to something, but what?

Back at Titans Tower, Robin went to his lab to start tracking Genesis' next strike and the others went about other duties. By nightfall, it was raining again; this time, with a vengeance.

Raven sat at her desk trying to reconfigure the distortion factor of...oh what good did it do? Her homework wasn't going to get done as long as she was feeling this distracted. It was bad enough that she had been attacked at all, but now, after the battle with Genesis, she was certain that her suspicions had been correct. Leaning back in her chair and putting her feet up on her desk, Raven rested her hands on her abdomen. The team still had not managed to find her attacker. What if he had been some sort of demon? She knew that that very thing had happened to her mother and Raven herself had been the result. Suddenly afraid that she was a greater danger to the team now more than ever, Raven considered her options. There only seemed to be one that made sense: leave.

Taking the time to write a note explaining the reason she left, Raven wept as she left the note on her dresser as she tiptoed out of the tower. None of them even noticed that she had gone.

Resting in her bedroom, Starfire contemplated just how much of this was her fault. Certainly the battles with Genesis had not been, but Raven's situation was. The dance had been her idea and as a result, Raven had been hurt. Violated. _shudder_ Raped. Sitting up, Starfire decided that it was time for something a little more drastic. She decides that it is time to invoke the Rite of Persequita. On Tamaran, if a woman or girl is violated in any way, be it physical, emotional, or sexual, it is the responsibility of her sister or other female relatives to find and punish the offender.

"But Raven is an only child and her mother is far away. She has no sister..." Starfire thought out loud. A look of determination suddenly crowded out her worry. "If Raven has no sister, I shall be her sister. I will defend you, Raven! I will be your sister!"

Starfire floated out of her bedroom and down the hall to tell Raven what she had decided but found the room empty. Looking around, Starfire saw the note on the dresser and read it carefully:

_Friends, _

_Due to recent events, I don't feel that I can be productive member of the team. Not in my condition. Not ever again. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I allowed whatever it is that's inside me bring harm to my friends, so I have gone. Please don't follow me. You won't find me. I will always be grateful for what you have given me as a Teen Titan. I'll never forget you. Any of you. Everything will be all right now. You're better off without me. _

_Signed, Raven_

Tears suddenly sprang to Starfire's eyes. She looked at the dresser again and found Raven's communicator and the tracking device from her belt.

"No! If Raven truly is with child, she is in no condition to be anywhere! It's dangerous out there!" Starfire cried. She panicked, leaving the note on the dresser and heading for the roof. Without waking her sleeping teammates, Starfire threw open the door to the roof of Titans Tower and soared off into the blackness and driving rain.

"This is all my fault! I need to find Raven before she does something drastic!" Starfire cried. In her rush to find her friend, Starfire left the door to the Tower open, and even though she couldn't hear it, it slammed shut behind her.


	9. Lost and Lonely

Walking alone past the scene of their battle that day, Raven heard the sound of a baby crying and cautiously went to investigate. Lying on a cardboard box and screaming as loudly as he could, was a baby boy. His blanket looked as though it had been deliberately left open, exposing him to the elements. Raven looked around. Who would do this? Who would leave a defenseless baby out in the middle of a large city where he could be hurt or worse? Raven shivered and then looked down into the baby's eyes. He focused on her and stopped crying, giving way to coughing and then crying again. Raven rewrapped the baby as best she could and lifted him into her arms, sheltering him inside her cloak. Now that she had the infant safely out of harms way, now what would she do? The only truly safe place she knew was Titans Tower but that was out of the question right now. After what she had put them through, what good reason would they have to take her back?

Raven hugged the baby close and started to walk again, not really sure where she would go. She had no idea where to start, so she simply began to walk again.

Back at Titans Tower, all three of the boys were awakened by a loud slamming noise.

"What was that? Report!" Robin yelled, joining Beast Boy and Cyborg in the living room.

"We're not sure, man," said Beast Boy.

"Sounded like it was coming from the roof!" Cyborg added, charging his cannon arm and charging in the direction of the sound. When they arrived, there was nothing there. The storm that had poured down rain, thunder and lightning on the region had moved on, and now only a soft rain was falling on the Titans' heads.

"Dude, this is not cool," Beast Boy scowled. "I was in the middle of a perfectly good dream."

"Where are the girls?" asked Robin, scratching his head. Neither Raven nor Starfire had joined them when the sound had occurred.

"Unless what we heard was one of them leaving through the roof door and they forgot to shut it behind them," Cyborg surmised. Robin pulled out his communicator and called for the girls by name. No answer. Blanched with sudden apprehension, Robin led the others downstairs again and back to the bedroom area. Robin knocked on Starfire's door and then opened it. Just as they suspected, it was empty.

"This can't be good," Cyborg commented. The boys continued up the stairs and two doors to the left and knocked at Raven's door also. This time, they exercised a little more caution when entering this room. The last time someone carelessly entered Raven's room, they got a taste of her personality the hard way. But when they opened the door, they found that she too was missing. Robin stepped forward and found the note that Raven had left for them. Robin's face fell as he read and the other two hurried forward to read over his shoulder.

"No way!" Beast Boy cried. "What condition?"

"What does she mean we'll be better off without her? It's like missing a limb without her!" Cyborg added. "But that doesn't explain Starfire's disappearing act."

"Sure it does," Robin replied. "She did what any of us would have done in her place: she went after Raven anyway." Determined to find them, the boys piled into the T-Car and sped off into the night toward the city.

Meanwhile, a purple and black streak covered the streets at a speed that would have been unheard of by normal human standards. Only when it stopped to allow a car to pass could one see that it was ShadowFox, and she was, for the first time in a long time, desperate and panicked. She panted as she waited for the vehicle to cross her path and then continued, using the shadows as cover as she went along. As she moved along the sidewalk, ShadowFox heard the sound of a voice she though she recognized. Moving closer, ShadowFox pulled her staff from its holster and demanded that the person show themselves. A bright green ball of energy lit the alley in sparkling light and illuminated the delicate features of a very wet, very worried Starfire.

'What are you doing out here? Where are the others?" ShadowFox demanded.

"I am searching for Raven. The others do not know that I am here," Starfire called.

"You shouldn't be out here without the rest of the Teen Titans. You could be attacked out here!" ShadowFox replied.

"Forgive me, friend, but I am not as weak and helpless as many villains make me out to be," Starfire growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Point taken. But you are still not going to find her on your own unless you know precisely where to look. Obviously you don't," ShadowFox continued, coming closer to Starfire.

"What makes you think that?" Starfire replied indignantly.

"If you did, you would not be as wet as you are. You've been out here longer than I have," ShadowFox deduced. "What happened?"

Starfire relayed the events of the battle that day and then recounted the contents of Raven's letter. ShadowFox's eyes widened. She seemed to ponder whether to help Starfire find Raven or to pursue her own mission. After several seconds she made up her mind.

"The sooner we find her the better. Come! I will help you locate Raven," ShadowFox said, taking to the rain splattered streets again.

Raven had picked up her pace as the rain started to come down harder. The wind pushed her along and whipped at the hood over her head. The baby fussed softly in her arms and Raven stopped beneath an overhang. There was a bench situated beside a store front and Raven sank slowly to it, wincing as her aching muscles rested their burden. Raven lifted the hem of her cloak and looked at the baby. He was mewling and fussing at her as if he were restless. Raven readjusted her grip on him and took a deep breath. When she was small, her mother used to sing to her when things got tough. Trying hard to remember the words, Raven sang her favorite lullaby to the infant in her arms. It was a song that her mother had learned shortly before Raven was conceived.

"_Baby mine, don't you cry._

_Baby mine, dry your eyes._

_Rest your head close to my heart,_

_Never to part,_

_Baby of mine._

_Little one when you play,_

_Don't you mind what they say._

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine,_

_Never a tear,_

_Baby of mine._

_If they knew sweet little you_

_They'd end up loving you too._

_All those same people who scold you_

_What they'd give just for the right to hold you._

_From your head down to your toes,_

_You're not much, goodness knows._

_But you're so precious to me,_

_Sweet as can be,_

_Baby of mine."_

When Raven had finished the song, the baby looked up at her with calmer eyes. He quietly sucked his fingers and ducked his head against Raven's chest. Raven found herself smiling. Her little friend was shy! Tears sprang to her eyes as she imagined how much like her mother she looked right now. Raven cuddled the baby to her and let the tears roll down her face and off the end of her nose and chin.

"I miss you, Mamma!" Raven whispered. With this, Raven stood again and resumed her walking.


	10. Search and Rescue

On the other side of the city, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin were still searching for the girls. They had started with the only lead they had: Raven's favorite café. When she wasn't there, their only remaining option was to split up and search the city one sector at a time. Robin gave the T-Cycle a little more gas and loosened his grip on the clutch. The bike revved and seemed to beg for Robin to release the clutch the rest of the way and go. Cyborg nodded from where he sat in the T-Car. Robin had insisted that the search would go faster if he wasn't on foot and returned for his cherished bike. Cyborg now nodded at Beast Boy as he transformed into a hawk and launched into the air. Robin dropped the clutch and took off like a shot. Cyborg gunned the T-Car and went the other way as Beast Boy took to the skies. All three understood that if they didn't find the girls fast any number of their villainous enemies could find them first.

Nearly an hour into the search, Robin's locator finally went off. It had finally found the signal emanating from Starfire's locator chip. Seconds later, Cyborg's voice interrupted his thought process.

"Yo Rob! Did you see that?"

"Yeah, I did! We've got a lock on Starfire! Meet me there!" Robin replied into the built in walkie-talkie in his helmet. When they reached the middle of town, they were elated to find that indeed, Starfire was there, and so was ShadowFox.

"At least she wasn't alone! What's ShadowFox doing out here in this weather?" Beast Boy said, morphing back into human form. Parking the vehicles, the boys ran to their teammate.

When Starfire saw the boys, she nearly wept happy tears. She flew the rest of the distance between she and Robin and launched herself into his arms. Robin was so relieved to have found her that he held her tight and swung her in a circle.

"Don't you ever do that to m—I mean, us again! We were so worried! You could have been killed!" Robin cried. Starfire hugged Robin again and then hugged Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"We must find Raven! I believe that she may be in grave danger!" Starfire cried. She described to them how she planned to find Raven and avenge the wrong done to her by acting as her sister and defending her, and Robin's eyes narrowed.

"Have friends ever defended a girl in situations like this?" he asked, determination written in his handsome features.

"How about big brothers?" Cyborg added, squeezing his fists and punching one fist into his open opposite hand.

"Or boyfriends?" added Beast Boy, the hair standing up on the back of his neck as his lion form was just barely restrained beneath his being. ShadowFox offered to come along and help them, but the Titans graciously declined.

"You've sacrificed enough of your own mission time to come this far. We can find Raven on our own," Robin replied.

"Because I see that you care for Raven so much, I cannot forsake the rest of this mission. To do so would not be fair to her. You may find her faster with my help than without it," ShadowFox insisted. Robin nodded and commanded the team to split up and cover the city again.

"All right!" Beast Boy screeched, the last half of his cry drowned in the roar of a large lion. Cyborg dropped back into the T-Car and yelled, "Rock and Roll, baby! We're comin', Raven!"

"Starfire, you're with me," Robin said, climbing back on the T-Cycle. Starfire followed him by air and ShadowFox took off to the shadows again. All the teens saw was her jumping to a fire escape in a flash of lightning and then she was gone.

Far away, on the other side of town, Raven continued to walk through the city. Her eyelids were getting a little heavy, and she was beginning to wish she had planned her departure a bit better.

"There must be somewhere we can go," Raven murmured out loud. She stopped suddenly as though a thought had struck her and spoke again, "There is somewhere I can go but I just don't want to have to face them! I don't want their pity! I don't want their special treatment! I don't want the looks of 'oh Raven I'm so sorry!'! I...I..." Raven knelt down in the middle of the sidewalk and clutched the baby to her as she started to cry again.

"I just want my life back! I want my friends! I want to help Cyborg fix the car! I want to go to the mall with Starfire! I want to train with Robin! I ..." Raven shouted to the rain falling on her upturned face. The baby shrieked and started to cry along with her. "I want my boyfriend back! I want to see that look in his eyes again!"

Raven sobbed a while, letting the rain further soak her clothes and plaster her hair down on her head. "I guess I answered my own question, didn't I little one?" Raven sniffled. "Come on, let's go home."

When Raven arrived at Titans Tower, it was dark and empty. Raven called out to her friends but no one answered. "They must have been called away to a late night mission," Raven murmured. As she ascended the stairs to her room, her cloak dragged on the floor and finally pulled itself from her shoulders. She stopped for a moment and looked at it, but decided that right now, the baby was more important. She thus abandoned the cloak where it was, proceeding into her room. She pulled a soft blanket from the closet and rewrapped the baby in it. She laid out his wet blanket on her desk so that it would dry and then crawled in bed somewhat awkwardly, trying to accommodate both herself and the baby. When she finally found an equilibrium Raven fell easily asleep. As she drifted off she murmured, "I sure wish I knew your name...it would help to know what to call you."

Sunrise came sooner than the heroes anticipated and ShadowFox accompanied the exhausted Titans back to Titans Tower. Robin looked at their brave new friend and asked, "What is it you were looking for? Maybe we can help?" When Robin said this, ShadowFox turned away, hiding hot tears that slipped down her fair skinned face.

"What is wrong?" Starfire asked gently.

"It is my son," ShadowFox began. "He was kidnapped from his babysitter's home before my shift ended yesterday." The Teen Titans blinked in surprise.

"You're a mom?"

"You see, Robin, when I told you that in order to understand something you must feel it yourself, I was speaking from experience. I myself was attacked last year and my son, my Nicholas is the result. He is the reason I fight for young women and children in danger. I can't stand to see it happen to another person!" ShadowFox told them, fighting the anger from her voice. As the kids sat and quietly absorbed what ShadowFox just told them, she told them to go to bed and that she would stay and watch over the Tower. Too tired to argue, the kids complied.

As the group trudged up the stairs, Beast Boy turned back to fix ShadowFox with his shining green eyes and said, "Will you tuck me in again?" The Titans chuckled and ShadowFox managed a weak smile as she agreed. When they approached the bedroom level, a flash of dark blue caught Beast Boy's attention.

"Raven's cloak! Raven never leaves her stuff lying around! She has to be here! What if she's hurt again? She could be--" Beast Boy cried. Then, as if on cue, the sound of a baby sneeze echoed into the hallway. Daringly, Beast Boy opened Raven's bedroom door against his teammates' protests, letting light flood across the room and illuminate the bed, where sure enough, Raven was sleeping so hard that the light didn't seem to bother her. The Titans approached the bed and found the baby tucked in Raven's arms.

Behind them, ShadowFox gasped. "It can't be!"

"No way!" Beast Boy muttered.

"My son!" ShadowFox wept, breaking down as the Titans gently maneuvered the baby out of Raven's arms. They just barely managed to do so without waking Raven.

"Jinx and Gizmo took him from his babysitter and must have enlisted Genesis' help in distracting me while they got away," ShadowFox surmised.

"They saw us coming and left Nicholas there, maybe planning to come back for him later," Cyborg added.

"But Raven found Nicholas first and she took him with her," Starfire added proudly. The Titans bid their friend good bye and she left them, still cuddling her baby. Carefully, Beast Boy crawled up onto Raven's bed and touched her. "She's still so cold...she was out in the rain so long she wore herself out...Why did she think she had to leave anyway?" Beast Boy whimpered. The others followed suit and curled up on or around Raven's bed.

The sunlight and warmth woke Raven the next morning to find a large dog curled up protectively against her abdomen. The animal took up most of the space between her shoulders and hips and had soft green fur. It only took Raven a second to register what, or more precisely whom, it was. Looking beyond the dog, Raven noted an arm around her shoulder, holding her securely from the other side. Glancing toward her feet, a shock of long red hair and a purple uniform met her eyes. Over the edge of the bed she noted the back of a partly mechanical head resting against the side of her platform bed. Deeply touched, Raven took a deep breath and softly blew it out.

"How can they still like me after everything I've put them through?" she thought to herself.

Sensing that she was awake, the dog awakened, whimpered softly, and began to lick her face. Seconds later, Beast Boy rematerialized beside her. "You're okay!" he whispered. The others slowly awakened around her, taking turns hugging her and welcoming her home. Raven explained the events of the previous night: fearing the worst, leaving the tower, finding the baby, wandering with nowhere to go, then finally deciding to return to the tower. Beast Boy slid his arms around Raven and hugged her again.

"I'm glad you came back. We'd still be out there searching for you if you hadn't," he said.

"But why? I'm more of a danger to the team like this than I ever was," Raven murmured.

"No you're not, Raven, and even if you were, we wouldn't just abandon you!" Robin replied.

"Yes, Raven, do not despair. We will work through this together as a team...as a family," Starfire added.

"A family..." Cyborg repeated, "and a family never gives up on each other. They trust each other. We care about you, Raven and we need you to trust us to help you through whatever it is you need help getting through."

"Be proud, Raven. You, like your mother, chose life. She did not abandon you, and you did not abandon your child." Starfire commented gently.

Raven smiled softly as she looked at her friends. She was awed by their loyalty. She had never felt so loved. Raven leaned into Beast Boy's shoulder and laughed quietly.

"What is it, Raven?" asked Robin.

"I just realized something," Raven murmured. "I feel like I've had my first slumber party." The kids laughed with her and Raven accepted their hugs all over again. Cyborg was the first to sit back.

"Breakfast!! Who wants waffles?" he cried with glee. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg left the room quickly, bound for the kitchen. Beast Boy squeezed Raven's shoulders and took a deep breath as he held her for a while.

"I missed you," Beast Boy murmured, looking into her eyes.

"I missed you too," Raven replied, reaching up to caress Beast Boy's ear with her right hand. He leaned into it a bit and then covered her hand with his. He kissed her palm and then looked her in the eyes again.

"All I could think about out there was that all I wanted was one more day. One more chance to tell you..." Beast Boy seemed to ponder the wisdom of his words.

"Tell me what?" Raven whispered.

"I love you,"

Raven stared in shock. She took Beast Boy's face in her hand, pulled him to her and kissed him.

"I love you too!" she murmured. "I didn't realize it before now, but I do! All I wanted when I was out there was to be in your arms again. To see the look in your eyes again. I'm in love with you, Beast Boy!"

Sitting in contemplative silence, the two held each other until the happy sounds of their teammates making breakfast lured them downstairs into the sunlit kitchen. The sun had finally returned.


	11. Truth and Reconciliation

For days after that long, rainy night, the Teen Titans went into full throttle baby mode and Raven was beside herself. At breakfast on Monday, Cyborg had made an extra waffle just for her.

"You're eatin' for two now, Raven. Can't have the little tyke starving to death!" he had insisted. Raven rolled her eyes but ate the waffle anyway. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. Raven didn't know it then, but if the waffle episode irritated her, that was nothing compared to the rest of the team and their 'accommodations' for her. Robin turned down the intensity of the obstacle course for her, even though she insisted that she didn't need him to. Starfire took up knitting. Beast Boy made sure that there were extra pillows on the couch for movie nights, and more often than not, Raven retreated to her room after each episode more frustrated than the last.

Early evening on Friday found Raven walking down the hall with two cups of her favorite tea. Cautiously, she stepped into Robin's laboratory and set a cup down in front of him. He had been at this latest endeavor for hours, and she knew for a fact that in that time, he had not emerged from that room. Robin looked up, surprised to see her.

"Thanks, Raven," he said, smiling. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine," Raven replied. Robin raised an uncertain eyebrow. Raven sank to the chair opposite him and sighed.

"I just don't want anyone making exceptions for me. I don't feel any different. You would think that I would be able to feel it; feel the baby, but I don't," Raven explained.

"Well," Robin replied somewhat awkwardly, "technically it's only about the size of a raison at this point, isn't it?" Robin inhaled the aroma of the peppermint tea and took a small sip as Raven rubbed her eyes and then her temples.

"Tell me you haven't been in here researching baby stuff all night," Raven muttered.

"But it's fascinating! Look! I even found a site where you could put in your due date and track how the baby grows each week," Robin replied, keying up several websites he had found. Raven didn't respond and Robin ducked his head for a moment before turning back around to face her.

"You want to know for sure, don't you?" Robin said softly. Raven nodded.

"I can run a scan if you want," Robin offered. Raven nodded and floated across the room to the large scanning deck across the room. Carefully, she removed her cloak and then laid down on the deck. Her heart pounded as the scanning equipment whirred to life.

"Are you okay, Raven?" Robin called from the control panel. Raven bit back her fears and nodded.

"I'm showing an elevated heart rate. Calm down, Raven, it'll be okay," Robin said, picking up the remote panel and coming to stand beside her. Raven took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Robin reached over with one hand and grasped Raven's, giving it a comforting squeeze as he pressed the scan button.

"Wow...Raven, look," Robin said. He tapped a few buttons on the panel inquisitively. Raven's eyes were squeezed shut until then.

"What? What's wrong?" Raven replied, suddenly opening her eyes. Robin gestured to the large screen where the results of the scan were displayed.

"You mean...?"

"You're not pregnant!" Robin said, astonished. If he hadn't performed the scan himself, he would not have believed it. Raven sat up and turned to look at Robin. His expression was one torn between relief and sympathy. Truth be told, he wasn't sure exactly which one he was supposed to feel. Was she happy she wasn't having a baby or was she disappointed that she wasn't?

"Raven...I..." Robin fumbled for the words.

"If I'm not pregnant what was Genesis talking about?" Raven asked.

"I've got it!" Robin cried. "It was Nicholas!"

"What are you talking about?" Raven replied.

"ShadowFox said that Jinx and Gizmo took Nicholas from his babysitter's home and sent Genesis to distract us so that they could get away. When we came back to the tower and found out that you had Nicholas, we thought maybe they had left him there intending to come back later but you got to him first. They left Nicholas in that alley near the hospital. It was Nicholas that Genesis sensed, not an unborn baby in you!" Robin reasoned.

Raven absorbed what Robin just told her. They had been wrong. She had been wrong. There was no baby. Not sure whether to be thrilled or miserable, Raven hugged her friend and thanked him for his help.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked.

"To bed. I need some time alone to think," Raven replied.

On the way to her bedroom, Raven spotted Beast Boy in the hall. He saw the look on her face and his color drained.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked. Raven tried to walk around him but he blocked her path. "Raven?"

"I'm not pregnant, Beast Boy," she said without looking at him. At his puzzled look, she explained the results of Robin's scan. He stood speechless for a moment, not quite sure what to say. Raven didn't wait for him to make up his mind.

"I'm going to go take a bath and then I'm going to bed," Raven said harshly. She walked around Beast Boy and locked herself in the bathroom. Beast Boy stood for a minute processing what had just happened. Why was she being so cold toward him? It wasn't his fault that she hadn't really been pregnant. Beast Boy pressed himself up against the wall and sank to the floor, scratching his head with his tapered fingers. Before long, he heard the sounds of her getting up out of the tub. The sniffle that accompanied the dripping of the water could only mean one thing: she had been crying again. Beast Boy pressed a couple of keys and bypassed the lock on the bathroom door.

The sight he walked in on would invade his memories for the rest of his life. Raven was standing with her back to him, dripping wet and wearing nothing but a towel. He stopped just inside the doorway but it was too late to go back. He took a deep breath and spoke as she turned to reprimand him.

"Raven, talk to me!" Beast Boy demanded. "What is your deal?"

"Leave me alone!" she growled. "I even take a bath without supervision now!?"

"I'm worried about you!" Beast Boy replied.

"Why? I already told you it's over. I'm not pregnant." Raven spat back.

"But that's why I'm worried! You haven't been yourself all day!" Beast Boy cried.

"Since when have I ever been myself?" Raven retorted.

"See? This is what I mean!" Beast Boy cried out in exasperation.

"If it bothers you so much, why don't you just go away?" she sneered.

"I love you, Raven! I love you and if you can't handle that; if loving me isn't your 'thing' then you need to let me know so that I can stop ripping my heart out over you!" Beast Boy suddenly shouted. He knew that he was potentially waking up the rest of the team. He just didn't care.

"What are you talking about?" Raven hissed.

"Ever since that night at the club I've done nothing but be there for you and you just push me away! You kissed me the next day and it took everything I had not to faint. I thought you'd never let me touch you again. Then you thought you were pregnant but I loved you even more. I know we're just kids and I know we probably weren't ready for that but I was willing to make that sacrifice with you. I was willing to be there and help you raise that baby. I was ready to marry you if that's what it took. But you haven't been able to look me in eye since! I don't know if it's something I did or what, but someone better fill me in or I walk, right now! I don't want to, but if me leaving is what will make you happy then I'll do it. I can't stand to see you like this anymore!" Beast Boy ranted, tears welling and then rolling in hot rivulets down his cheeks. He walked out of the bathroom and let the door slip shut behind him. He banged a fist against the wall and then listened. Still standing in the middle of the bathroom floor, cold, dripping and alone, Raven wept bitterly—and Beast Boy walked away.

Raven peeked out the door to the roof half an hour later to find Beast Boy sitting near the edge of the roof, his knees drawn to his chest and his head on his knees. He was staring out at the bay and appeared to still be feeling the effects of their fight downstairs. Starfire had found her in the bathroom and convinced her that she needed to talk to Beast Boy. She told Starfire that she wasn't sure Beast Boy would listen, but at Starfire's insistence, she went anyway. Cautiously, she sat down beside him and gazed out at the milky, translucent light of the moon and how it shimmered on the slightly rippling surface of the bay.

"I thought you were going to bed," Beast Boy said coldly.

"I asked for everything you said in there," she replied without justifying his comment.

"I meant it," he replied. Raven hung her head. She thought of the questions that Starfire had suggested that she ask him. They seemed silly, but she was willing to fly on anything at this point.

"Beast Boy, do you think I'm pretty?"

The green skinned Titan seemed to ponder this question carefully and chose his answer.

"No."

Shocked, Raven belied a sob and continued. "Do you really want to be with me forever?"

"No."

"If I got up and left right now, would you cry?" She asked, almost dreading what she knew was coming.

"No."

Raven stood up and was about to go back into the Tower, wiping tears from her eyes when she felt a hand on her arm.

"What now?" Raven wept, unable to stop the flash flood of tears clouding her eyes.

"Raven, I don't think you're pretty. I think you're beautiful," Beast Boy said gently. Raven stopped and stared as he continued. "and I don't want to be with you forever. I need to be with you forever."

Raven's expression changed completely. He was turning her own questions on her in a way that she had never anticipated.

"And if you left me right now," Beast Boy said more softly, drawing her nearer to him. "I wouldn't cry. Raven, I'd die. I'd die without you!" Beast Boy was crying now as Raven threw herself into his arms and kissed him. The team would find them the next morning on the couch in the living room, Beast Boy slouching with his feet propped up on the coffee table and Raven snuggled into his arms. None of the remaining three Titans knew what had happened on the roof that night, but whatever it was, the reconciliation that they had hoped for had occurred and that was all that mattered.


	12. Invocation

_Chapter 12: Invocation_

As Saturday sun glimmered in the window of her bedroom, Starfire sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes. It was once again Saturday and it had been three weeks since the party that had changed the dynamics of their team forever. It occurred to her that as hard as they had tried, the Titans still had no leads on the young man who had attacked Raven.

Starfire stood up and went to the center of her room, standing precisely where the sun had the most effect on her. She absorbed the new sunshine and her body began to shimmer with warmth and power. Taking a slow, deliberate breath, Starfire began to recite the ancient words of her people. Peace-loving, passionate, devoted, spirited people, bent on creating the perfect tropical paradise; even the Tamaraneans had to have a way to deal with those who broke their laws. Here in the light of an alien sun, this single Tamaranean lifted her hands to the sun, cradling its shape between her elegant hands as she chanted words that her teammates could never have understood. Still glowing with ethereal light, Starfire spoke, "_X'Hal give me strength. In your mercy hear the cries of your servant. Lend to me your swiftness, your cleverness, and your strength that I might defend Raven, my sister. Wrongs have been committed against her that cannot go unpunished. Grant me the power to bring this awful person to justice. Mother of our world, protect me and grant me peace when my mission is done._" With this, the sun went behind a cloud, and Starfire's skin absorbed the light, returning to its original state. Without stopping for breakfast and without speaking to the others, Starfire left the Tower and soared gracefully into the sky. It had been her custom for some time to go for an early morning flight on Saturdays, so she knew that the others would not worry if one of them chanced to see her. Gentle and sweet as she usually appeared, the expression that Starfire of Tamaran wore today would have terrified even the stoutest of opponents.

Stretching and opening her dark blue eyes, Raven carefully extracted herself from Beast Boy's embrace so as not to wake him. She tiptoed into the kitchen and used her telekinesis to collect what she needed to make breakfast. Ten minutes later, three frying pans were sizzling on the stove and still Raven continued to multi-task by using her mental capabilities to set the table. The smell of eggs and bacon brought Cyborg and Robin shuffling into the kitchen still stretching and yawning. Cyborg stopped short in the doorway and his eyes grew wide.

"Raven? Is everything okay?" Cyborg asked. Raven looked up from the steaming pan of tofu eggs with the same wide eyed look and said, "Yeah...why?" Robin tilted his head slightly to one side and grinned as he raised an eyebrow.

"You're making breakfast, Raven. You never make breakfast," Robin replied, folding his arms over his chest and still smiling like a Cheshire cat. Raven blushed and smiled.

"You're not just making breakfast..." Cyborg added, sniffing the air. "You're making tofu eggs. There's only one person in this Tower that eats Tofu and you've never in Titans history gone out of your way to accommodate him."

"So," Raven said, avoiding their eyes. "I just didn't want him whining that we were having actual animal products for a meal." She was trying to sound serious but it wasn't working. Robin came closer, whistling a happy tune as he took orange juice and milk from the refrigerator. Raven's eyes narrowed. She could just about...

"Raven and Beast Boy sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n..."

"Unless you want this spatula up your sub processor, I suggest you stop that right now," Raven threatened, still blushing furiously. Cyborg simply smiled, dished up his eggs and bacon, and ruffled her hair as he walked by. Before Raven could throw the nearest pan, She felt a pair of arms around her waist and a kiss on her cheek.

"You made Tofu? For me?" Beast Boy squealed. He dished up the whole pan and whistled merrily as he sat down at the table. Raven shook her head as she started on a plate of her own.

"Where's Starfire this morning?" Raven asked.

"Maybe she's still out buzzing the horizon line. Y'know she always goes for a morning flight on Saturday," said Cyborg between gulps of milk. The others nodded. They would give her a little more time before they thought about worrying.

Starfire flew over the city, gathering her energy for the task ahead. She knew from Raven's description what the man had looked like but looking for one young man in a large city was like trying to locate a snorkbat in a hill of sand. She decided to begin her search with the club and the café.

"I'm going after her. There must be something wrong. She's usually back by now," Raven said, straightening her cloak around her shoulders.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Robin offered.

"For the last time, I'm fine," Raven replied, trying to remember that they were only trying to help.

"But she could be trying to do that Rite she was talking about before!" Beast Boy cried.

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked. The boys explained the ancient rite of familiar protection to her and her eyes grew wide.

"No..." she whispered. "Oh, Starfire! She went alone! Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" Raven disappeared in a flash of black energy, leaving the boys bewildered in the middle of the kitchen floor.

"Dude, I hate it when she does that," Beast Boy muttered. The boys ran for the T-Car.

Raven melted up out of the sidewalk just three blocks behind Starfire. Sighing with relief, she called out to her, but Starfire appeared not to hear. Starfire stopped ahead of her and Raven could hear people running and several screams. There was a crash and when Raven got to the top of the hill, she saw something she would never forget: Starfire, her eyes burning with anger, a ball of sparkling green energy focused at a young man looking up at her from the rubble of the bike rack he had been standing beside.

"Starfire, no!" Raven shouted, catching up to them.

"Stay back, friend Raven, I will make certain that this monster hurts no one ever again!" Starfire growled.

"He's not worth it, Star!" Raven cried.

"This is the man that hurt you, correct?" Starfire continues, blatantly ignoring her. Raven crept closer and then gasped as her heartbeat doubled. The young man stood and suddenly took hold of Raven by the shoulders.

"Man, would I love a crack at you with your eyes open!" he growled, looking into Raven's eyes with undisguised lust in his gaze. Raven squirmed in his grip and then cried out as her powerful energy bolts left her hands. The young man when sailing across the street and slammed into the nearest building.

"Your friend, the red head, is she with anybody? She looks like fun too," the boy continued, despite the fact that both girls were now bearing down on him. Raven's eyes glowed bright red and her voice turned to a frightening, deep, gravely growl.

"You took something from me I can never get back!" she screamed.

Before the girls could hand down the retribution that they were so ready to give, they heard the familiar, ear-splitting shriek of Beast Boy's hawk form crack the air. The boys had caught up with them, and now in addition to the girls, the offending young man had Cyborg's plasma cannon, Robin's bird-a-rang and whatever massive creature Beast Boy could dream up to worry about.

"Wait! It's not going to make you feel any better to kill him!" Robin shouted.

"Watch me!" shouted Raven.

"He must be punished severely for what he has done to Raven!" Starfire added. Cyborg got out of the T-Car, his cannon still trained on the black clad attacker.

"Y'know, Rob, I think I'm gonna have to go with the girls on this one. He didn't just attack Raven; he did it like a coward. He knew that under any normal circumstances she could have kicked his sorry butt so he drugged her. Cowards don't deserve a second chance," Cyborg growled.

"It won't help!" Robin screamed. "Titans, fall back! We'll call the authorities and he can be locked up like the criminal he is!" The others didn't move. Beast Boy chose the guise of a Velociraptor and lowered his massive head, jam packed with long sharp teeth, to focus on the man that had raped his girlfriend. The teeth dripped with saliva as Beast Boy tried to control the powerful hunting and feeding instinct of this dinosaur. Robin took advantage of their hesitation and alerted the authorities.

"I said fall back!" Robin repeated, beginning to fear this small rebellion in his team. The four Titans didn't move until the police came and retrieved the man and he was incarcerated. When the police van drove away, Raven sank out of the air and to her knees on the ground, hugging her shoulders against the wind of the day. Starfire touched down behind her and knelt to embrace her, wrapping her arms securely around Raven's shoulders. Raven wasn't crying, but she appeared to express a mixture of relief and sadness. Beast Boy joined them, encircling the girls in his own embrace as best he could. Cyborg and Robin were close behind, both of them kneeling with their teammates.

"It wouldn't have helped if you had killed him," Robin said softly. "I know. My parents were murdered when I was six years old. I had never been so angry in my life, but training with Batman taught me that even though I'm angry, killing someone, even if it's the person responsible, won't make the pain go away. It won't make it any different. It would just make me a murderer," Robin explained. He hung his head as the team watched him. His shoulders started to shake as he covered his eyes with one hand and cried. Raven gently pulled herself from the arms of Starfire and Beast Boy and leaned forward, catching their fearless leader in her arms. With this, the embrace folded back together, and even Cyborg couldn't resist being the last piece of the puzzle and held them all in his massive arms.

It was finally over.


	13. Resolution

_A/N: This is the last chapter! Be sure to look for the next story in the series soon! _

A month after his capture, the youth that had attacked Raven stood trial. The other Teen Titans sat and listened as Raven recounted what happened that night. Beast Boy and Starfire nearly had to leave the room due to their tears. Raven had fought to keep from crying on the stand but it was an effort in futility. The effects of the trial were enough to make certain that the Titans were scrupulously quiet for the majority of the rest of the day.

Later that day, after completing her meditation with Raven, Starfire escaped to her garden. The sun had grown hot this time of day with its autumn angle and Starfire felt its effects when a bead of sweat rolled from her hairline, down her cheek and dripped off the edge of her jaw. She hardly saw it as a shadow fell over her back as she weeded her azaleas. She felt the absence of the sun and gasped as she rolled mid-air to face the stranger.

"Hi, Star," Robin said, a calm smile on his face.

"Robin," Starfire breathed. "You frightened me."

"Are you okay?" Robin asked, sitting down beside her.

"I am sorry, Robin." Starfire said. Robin raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"For what, Starfire?" Robin replied.

"You gave me a direct command and I refused. If I had followed your orders, perhaps the others might have backed down sooner and the situation resolved faster," Starfire explained, drawing little swirls in the dirt with her finger.

"But on the other hand, you didn't attack either, and doing that probably kept the others from attacking too," Robin said sliding an arm around her shoulders.

"So, you are not mad at me for this transgression?" Starfire said, her eyes gleaming.

"Of course not! Besides, if you hadn't shown the restraint that you did, I might have jumped right in!" Robin replied. Starfire smiled and picked one of her bright white Shasta daisies to tuck into Robin's hair. Robin looked up at the flower as Starfire giggled softly and then he looked back at her, catching her face in his hand and gently brushing it with his thumb.

"You have a little dirt on your face," he said softly, suddenly very aware that his face was mere centimeters from hers. They paused there a moment just looking at each other before Robin whispered, "Can I kiss you?"

Starfire thought her heart would burst.

"Any time you wish," she replied.

Back in the Tower, life was beginning to relax back into some semblance of its former reality. Cyborg and Beast Boy were furiously dueling away at their racing game as Raven passed through the room with one of her books. She stopped for a moment to watch what they were doing and slowly, as though she was simply taking over for him, she levitated the controller out of Cyborg's hands and stepped over the back of the couch in order to sit down between them.

"Hey! Who said it's... Oh! Hi! Raven?"

"Move over, Tin Man, there's about to be a new champion in this tower."

Fin


End file.
